In the field of display, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have such advantages as self-illumination, high contrast, large visual angle, fast response, availability as a flexible panel, large range of applicable temperatures, simple fabrication process and the like, and have attracted a broad development prospect.
Owing to the above-mentioned characteristics, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels may be applicable to mobile phones, displays, notebook computers, digital cameras, instruments and meters, or other devices with display functionality.